Rewriting History
by Miss Kass
Summary: “The curves of your lips rewrite history.” The last time Jack spoke those words was to the man who had stood beside him through wars, and lain under him in ecstasy, and come back to him even after being abandoned.


**Spoilers:** If you're here, you probably know who John is, so no. ;D  
**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with the show or characters or… anything else. I'm just a humble purveyor of smutty things.

**Notes: **The quote used in this is shamelessly stolen from _Velvet Goldmine_, who probably shamelessly stole it from Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Gray. D The original prompt/request is as follows. Beta'd by the stunning tastydementia.at.livejournal, even though she doesn't like slash at all.

--

Name/LJ username:  
switch842

Pairing(s) (if wanted):  
any combination of John, Jack & Ianto would be cool

Maximum rating you want in your fic:  
As far as the author wants to take it

Genre/tone you want, i.e., angst, fluffy, romantic etc.:  
Anything really

Up to 3 things you would like to see in your fic:  
Office sex :-), Myfanwy

Up to 3 things you don't want to see in your fic:  
No bashing, non-con

--

"The curves of your lips rewrite history." Jack whispered the words into his friend's ear for the first time as they stood in line on the training ground, John grinning at him before the command to march was barked at them and they were forced to heed it. The Time Agent in charge of the training was harsh, and those who talked back were issued with severe punishments. Simple threats didn't bother John, though, and he groped Jack's arse gratuitously, a mere shadow of what would happen later.

Later, after the trainer was gone and the rest of the cadets were in their rooms, John and Jack slipped into bed together. Jack smiled indulgently as he made his way down John's body, tracing his hands carefully over the lines of the other man's hips. John only watched him, silent for once in his short life, as Jack did what he was oh-so-good at for one of the first times, making John's jaw drop – the sex addict of the future now only a teenager, learning from his best friend.

Jack finished quickly (they were young and eager, after all) and slithered up John's body. Very soon, their eyes fluttered shut and they allowed themselves to sleep, held close in each other's arms, both dreaming of a future where they could rewrite history themselves. But while they both wanted their beautiful, daring dreams with their entire hearts, they knew they could never live them forever.

It was another three years before Jack and John were out of the training program, and they were both changed people. The past few years had shown them war, and death, and that love would never actually conquer all, and it had hardened them. They travelled through time together, yes, but never in the way they had once imagined; this travelling was to the places that the world had shunned, not to the vistas they desired. So soon after that they parted, Jack having found what he considered to be a better life, and John being left behind to live the one way they had agreed they'd never live: alone.

After that, Jack never thought he'd see John again. The boys who had grown up together hating the names that had been forced upon them were separated now, nameless and faceless in a world without intimacy. And so Jack moved on, forgetting John in the swirl of the stars and falling through time with the new man he would spend the rest of his life with.

But even that had to end, and when Jack was dropped on Earth after all that time he'd spent travelling and living with the Doctor, he felt like he was a teenager again. The day that Jack realised he was trapped on Earth, alone and unable to travel through time, he remembered all the time he had spent training with John, and for the first time in years he cried about leaving him.

Jack was a reformed man then, but he still remembered the drinking, and the endless drug highs, and the brilliant sex, and the one simple fact that he had left John behind. He'd gotten up and run away, done what the Agency had trained him not to do, and left his fellow Agent… his best friend, behind. But like when he'd made the decision to travel through time with another, instead of the boy he'd dreamed his entire life with, Jack had to move on, and so lived through the years until he met the third man of his life he could imagine being with forever.

Jack hadn't spent nearly as long getting to know Ianto as he had John, but he felt almost the same connection to this man. It didn't take long before the same relationship was formed, where they would fall into each other's beds at night, and be secretly intimate during the day, needing to hide another love from prying eyes.

"The curves of your lips rewrite history." This time Jack spoke it aloud, to a man who wasn't straight-backed beside him, but relaxed under him instead. Ianto grinned at him, clutching onto Jack's back and pulling them closer as they moved against each other, Jack's papers fluttering to the ground. Myfanwy squawked overhead, perching on the roof of Jack's glass room and skittering about as the two men thrust against each other. Ianto tried desperately to smother his laugh, but Jack noticed it and he laughed too, and instead of a beautiful ending, it was simply two lovers falling over each other, history rewritten by a gigantic pterodactyl interrupting sex.

And while Jack and Ianto were together still after that, along walked a memory Jack believed to have died in the war he'd abandoned him in, and though he'd seen so much, John Hart walking back into his life was something he couldn't comprehend.

"The curves of your lips rewrite history." The last time Jack spoke those words was to the man who had stood beside him through wars, and lain under him in ecstasy, and come back to him even after being abandoned. Jack and John knew each other again, by the names they had chosen, and now they had identities, and were together in a time changed by their efforts in the future.

Jack was still with Ianto in mind, but he had to do one last thing for John, who had clearly suffered through the years without his best friend. John was a changed man, whose boyish dreams of living his whole life with Jack had been dashed when his best friend had left him in the middle of a war zone. So when John came to his office and betrayed him, Jack sent the others away and pushed him onto his desk, where once Ianto had been as he and Jack laughed at the office pterodactyl. And as he pushed him he spoke the words he had spoken those many years ago, far in the future when Jack was so mortal, and John was so much more innocent than he was now.

There, on Jack's desk, they thrust against each other like animals, each trying to gain back some of the time lost by Jack's decision to leave and never come back. But this time they couldn't rewrite history, because what they had lost was yet to come. Their future was where the pairing would meet for the first time and the dreams of living together forever would be shattered.


End file.
